We're Screwed If We Get Caught
by coyninjaturtle
Summary: We've all seen stories where we go to the Bleach world, but what if they came to our world? Different questions, different senarios, different story altogether. Further summary inside. Oh yeah, and it's NOT A YAOI. P:
1. Tall, dark, and rapist

**Further summary:** Three girls are minding their own business when suddenly there's a disturbance outside their dorm. One of them decides to get the attention of the noisemakers much to her friend's dismay, and then the adventure begins!

**(A/N):** I'm well aware that I have another story going on, and it's updating weekly, but a little sleepover caused this. It's a bit more crack than the other one- as in you can kinda sense the crack- and it should be more humorous.

This one will mostly just be updated when I have the time, and there's enough of an update on 'Just Let It Happen!' So, I hope you enjoy this little filler fic, and I'll update when there's at least 3 reviews. ;D (that's not evil, it's _reasonable _;)) Also, title suggestions are welcome, because it's actually almost 3am right now and our brains are almost fried. :D  
>So, seriously, please suggest new titles, if you have a long list, or even a title as lame as ours, please assist us with this dilemma. DX<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should go to bed now? I mean, we're the only ones awake, really." Ashley looked at the clock on her laptop. "It's almost 2AM."<p>

Caylin looked up from poking the _other_ Kaylyn, who was passed out on her bed. "Kaylyn _is_ asleep," she said. "Plus it's not like we have class in the morning anyway."

Ashley shrugged and went back to tumblr. "I'm not really that tired, Kaylyn's just lame."

Caylin's face dropped slightly. "Which one?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and pointed dramatically at the sleeping form on her floor. "_That_ one!"

Caylin just smiled and moved to sit next to her. Suddenly, the air felt much heavier, and they found it difficult to breathe. It was over as soon as soon as it began, however, and they looked at each other, wondering if they were the only ones who felt it.

"Did you feel that?" they asked at the same time.

"I guess that's a yes," Ashley said, looking back at her computer. "That was really weird," she added. Before too long, they heard noises outside. "The fuck?"

In a matter of seconds, they were outside their room, looking out the window into the quad. Seeing as it was almost 2AM, it was pitch black, save the light from the moon, and all they could make out were figures moving.

"What or who the hell is that?" Caylin asked squinting into the darkness. Ashley shook her head and opened the window.

"Hey!" Ashley shouted. Caylin, shocked and wide eyed, pulled Ashley back in. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Caylin hissed. "They could be rapist or murders for all we know!"

"Well then it's best to get a look at their faces and get their names, right?" She then stuck her head out the window and shouted again. "Hey you!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Caylin and Ashley turned to look at Kaylyn, who was now sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"There's a group of people outside the dorm, and they're making noise," Ashley replied.

"Well, by all means, make _more_ noise!" Kaylyn responded, glaring at the brunette. Her gaze shifted to the window and she let out a scream, scaring the two who were _not_ looking out the window.

"What?" they asked, turning to glance at the window, then turning back- they then did a double take... then a triple take, then they both screamed.

"God, calm down already," the person in the window said with a glare.

"Who the hell are you?" Ashley asked, now on the bed with Caylin and Kaylyn.

"Name's Nnoitra Gilga, 5th espada, and who are _you_?"

"Cut the crap, who the fuck are you and why are you here?" Ashley asked, narrowing her eyes.

Nnoitra leaned into the window, matching her glare. "I already told you who I was, you little bitch."

"Wash out your mouth, you bastardic walking stick," She replied, standing and crossing her arms. "I'll fucking definistrate your scrawly lily white."

"Just shut up!" Kaylyn shouted, inturrupting their name calling session.

"I told you they were rapists," Caylin whispered to the two.

"Why are you out there making so much noise?" Kaylyn asked, clearly tired from having just woken up.

"It's not just me, there are a bunch of morons out there being stupid," Nnoitra replied, glancing down and behind him. The three heard some shouting, but couldn't make out what was being said. "Can't you asshole see I'm trying to talk here?" Nnoitra shouted back.

The three girls sweatdropped tiredly, listening to the conversation going back and fourth. Ashley finally sighed and got back onto tumblr, typing something before looking back at the 'espada.'

"Is there like a convention in town or something?"

Nnoitra looked at her with a confused face. "A what?"

"A convention, isn't that why you're dressed like that?"

"Like what? Is this strange to you?" He asked, gesturing to himself- although they couldn't see much of the movement.

The girls looked at him, then to themselves, and back at him with a 'duh' face. Kaylyn then leaned forward with a face even more puzzled than Nnoitra's. "Wait, do you know him?"

"Well, not personally..." Ashley said as she typed away on her laptop. There was more shouting coming from their 'visitor' and his 'friends,' but they just ignored him for the time being.

While the webpage was coming up, Caylin looked up at Nnoitra and asked if he could "get them to shut up before they woke up the entire campus." He gave her a dirty look, but sure enough there was no yelling after that.

"Here," Ashley said, pointing to the screen. Sure enough, there was an entire page with his face and [what they assumed to be] his costume.

"Huh," they said, looking up at the guy in their window.

"He looks almost exactly like him, though," Caylin pointed out, making Nniotra curious.

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously. Ashley turned her laptop so that he could see. "What the... what is this?" he asked, climbing into the room and not taking his eye off the screen.

Ashley pulled her laptop closer and behind her. "Oh no, I've seen this before. You are _not_ killing my baby because you don't know what the fuck it is!"

He paused with his leg halfway in and shook his head, continuing to climb in. "I'm not going to 'kill' it, I just want to know how the fuck that's possible!"

Once he was inside [and slouching significantly], Ashley showed him the pictures and explained it to him while Caylin and Kaylyn watched with curiosity and 'WTF'-ness.

~~~~outside~~~~

"Why the hell is he going inside?" Grimmjow asked.

"...Those _were_ girls' screams, weren't they?" Ichigo asked.

Suddenly the entire group went like Pauly D: http: ./tumblr_lgb40npsba1qgrudpo1_ (there's a space between the http: and /)

~~~~back inside the dorm~~~~

"So, wait, what you're telling me is that this is some other world?"

"And what you're tellimg _me_ is that you're not some cosplayer and all this is like some giant fanfiction?" [break in 4th wall: LOL CUZ IT IS.]

"What's fanfiction?"

Ashley shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Wait, I'm- _we're_ totally lost," Caylin said.

"Okay," Ashley began, getting into her 'I'm gonna explain this moment in life' pose. "So, what _apparently_ happened is that this guy here, Nnoitra," she gestured to the extremely tall dude that was now sitting, "isn't from here. He's from some other universe, dimension, _whatever_, and-"

She stopped to look at the new figures in their window, and pointed to them. "_They_ also aren't from around here."

The two who were currently fighting over who would get in to 'save the damsels' first paused and looked at her. "What?"

"Renji and Ichigo, right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But... how did you know?" Renji asked as Ichigo finished climbing in.

"I was about to explain it, thanks for not making me repeat myself," she replied, half sarcastically.

"Well, there's more of us," Renji pointed out, looking at the window.

"God, how many of you _are_ there?" Kaylyn asked, slightly more awake.

"Only 4 more," Renji said, not catching on to the magic that is a rhetorical question.

Ashley walked over to the window and looked down to see four others scaling the wall. She sighed and walked back to the bed, rubbing her temples. "We're so screwed if anyone finds out about this."

"How did nobody wake up with all the yelling is what I want to know," Kaylyn replied.

Ashley shrugged, sitting down and waiting for everyone to get into the already crowded room. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to put the explination into words, but she hoped whatever she came up with made sense.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked this so far. We're so tired we had to cut it off there, because it was about to get crazy- I could sense it.

Anyways, review or whatever, suggest a title, do what you want. We're going to bed. :D


	2. The Nectars of Life and Creeping

**Disclaimer:** I always seem to forget these XD;; **I don't own Bleach, and the only profit I make off of doing this is happiness and brownie points.**

**A/N:** This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and the title of this chapter is completely relevant. XD  
>I'd like to thank all of you that filled my e-mail up with <strong>8 messages<strong> that notified me of several favorites and alerts, and _two_ reviews. I hope I don't let any of you down. :D  
>Also, I know I said three reviews, but the other 6 messages were enough to amount to one review, so there. That's my logic. :D<p>

* * *

><p>Ashley looked at all the characters that were now in the dorm room. "Seriously? <em>Seriously<em>?" she questioned sarcastically, looking at Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, Hisagi, and Renji.

"What are you talking about?" Caylin asked.

Ashley shook her head and looked at the group that was now in front of their window. "Are you _sure_ there's not some kind of convention in town?"

"Why would there be a convention?" Ichigo asked while everyone else looked at Ashley confused.

"I guess now would be a good time to explain it," she mumbled, going back to her computer and typing something in.

The group circled around her. "What are you doing?" Hisagi asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"I'm about to scare you more than any hollow has before," she replied, not looking up from her screen.

Szayel leaned in, looking at what she was typing. "...with bleach?"

"Yep."

"Wait, how do you know what a hollow is?" Ichigo asked.

Ashley smiled up at him. "Oh, I know a lot more than _that_, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"How do you know my name?"

Ashley rolled her eyes while Caylin and Kaylyn just sat back, confused, and enjoyed the show. "All will be revealed... as soon as this page loads!" she yelled as she smacked the top of her laptop.

The page slowly came up, and as each picture loaded, the faces of the new group grew more horrified. "Why is it only Ichigo?" Renji asked, looking up at the orange haired teen.

Ashley shrugged. "Cuz he's- well..."

"What?" several asked at once.

"I'm not sure how much you guys _won't_ like this..."

"Just tell us!"

"He's kinda the main character," she finished with a shrug.

A couple pointed at Ichigo angrily, yelling, "How is _he_ the main character?"

"SHUT UP," Ashley yelled. "You guys are gonna wake up the whole dorm! Calm down and just listen."

She looked at all of them sternly before typing in something else. "Now, before all you guys' pride dies, there's plenty of pictures of _all_ of you."

Once the page loaded, she started scrolling down. "See what I mean?"

All of them looked at the screen as she scrolled, many emotions going across their faces. "Is that... _Byakuya_?" Renji asked, leaning in closer.

Ashley let out a laugh and clicked on the picture. "Yes, yes it is." She continued laughing as Renji continued to become scarred for life, and then Ashley realized something. She closed the screen, and typed in something that wasn't google.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked, having been interested in the pictures that were popping up.

"There are certain _things_ you guys really, _really_ wouldn't want to see," she told him.

"Why not?" Renji asked.

"That picture of Byakuya you saw? Yeah, there are worse ones- of _everyone_ you know."

Everyone shut up after that.

"So, what were you explaining?" Kaylyn asked, directing the conversation back on topic.

"Right, well, if this _isn't_ a hallucination, and if they _aren't_being big douchebags, they're the actual people from those pictures," Ashley said, pointing to the laptop.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're _not_ hallucinating, seeing as Caylin and I know about as much about Bleach as they do," Kaylyn pointed out.

Caylin pointed to Hisagi, "Actually, _he_ looks familiar."

Ashley's head slowly turned to look at her. "Never, _never_, bring that up."

"Why?" Caylin and Hisagi asked at the same time.

"Why did I close the website with all those pictures?"

"Oh..."

Ashley nodded, turning back to the computer. "I don't know _how_ it happened, but it did. Obviously."

"Well how the hell are we supposed to get back?" Ichigo asked. Ashley looked at him as if he was the dumbest person on the planet. "What?"

"Did you _not_ hear what I just said? I don't know _how_ you got here, so how the hell am I supposed to know how to get you back?"

"She has a point," Renji said.

"What were you guys doing before you appeared outside our dorm at 2 in the morning?" Kaylyn asked.

"Well, _I_ was about to kick that shinigami's _ass_," Nnoitra said, glaring at Ichigo.

"Like hell you were!" Ichigo shouted back. They were soon at each other's throats.

Ashley tried pushing them both away from each other, but it was difficult to do, so she settled for just pushing Ichigo back. "You two are in _this_ world now. And in _this_ world, no matter who or how much you hate anyone, we do _not_ kill each other in a dorm at 2 in the morning!"

Ichigo crossed his arms and said, "Tch, _he_ started it."

Ashley held up a finger at Nnoitra with a glare and looked back at Ichigo. "I don't care who fucking _started_ it. I will finish it _myself_ if I have to."

It was quiet for a while and Ashley turned to look at her friends only to find that one was missing. "Where's Kaylyn?"

"I'm right here!" Caylin said with a smile and a wave.

Ashley closed her eyes and sighed. "The _other_ one."

"Oh, she left."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe to go back to bed? We did wake her up."

Ashley shook her head and sighed, turning back to the group. "Now, with_out_ homicidal attitudes, please tell me what you guys were doing before you appeared here."

Suddenly, everybody started talking at once, causing Ashley and Caylin to sweatdrop. The brunette then pointed to the only one who wasn't talking. "Ulquiorra."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Ulquiorra's face didn't change however.

"What were you doing before you showed up here?"

"I was speaking with Aizen-sama."

Ashley opened her mouth to say something, but paused. She then laughed slightly. "That must've been awkward for him," she pointed out. "Aizen's asking you something, then poof! You're gone."

Ulquiorra blinked before he responded with, "I was actually in the middle of giving him a report."

"Oh, because that's less awkward for Aizen," Ashley replied.

At that moment, Kaylyn opened the door with a can, a mug, and a jar in her hands.

"What's that?" Renji asked.

Kaylyn looked at the objects in her hands then back up at him. "Coffee, Dr. Pepper, and Nutella."

"I've had coffee! ...It didn't taste too good," he responded.

"Cool story, bro," Kaylyn replied, handing Ashley the Nutella, and Caylin the Dr. Pepper.

Ashley smiled at her. "'He said my story was cool, and he called me his bro.'"

Kaylyn shook her head and took a sip of the coffee, sitting down on the vacant bed. The three girls all turned to look at the group of guys before them, who were just staring at them.

"What?" Ashley asked innocently, opening the jar and grabbing a spoon from the desk.

"What is that?" Szayel asked, pointing to the jar.

She dipped the spoon in and pulled it out while saying, "The nectar of life."

Szayel walked over, reaching for the jar. Ashley moved back and hit his hand with the spoon, getting Nutella on it. "Try that again, and die," she hissed.

Szayel looked at his hand curiously and Ashley pointed at him with the spoon in her mouth. "Don't let that go to waste! Try it!"

He looked from her to the Nutella questionably before licking a bit off. He shrugged. "It's alright."

Ashley narrowed her eyes and Caylin put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Ashley, not everybody has a Nutella fetish like you."

"A what fetish?" Nnoitra asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "It was a figure of speech. Sheesh, you responded to that as if your first name was 'Fetish' or something." Nnoitra narrowed his eye and glared at her as a response.

Caylin took a sip of her soda and Ashley turned to look at her. "And what about you and your Dr. Pepper fetish?"

Caylin suddenly turned defensive. "It's not a fetish! It's a lifestyle."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Right..."

"...What's Dr. Pepper?" Renji asked with a tatooed eyebrow raised.

"You have to try it!" Caylin said as she shoved the can in his face.

Renji looked at the can curiously before grabbing it and taking a sip, then he chugged the rest of it down. "Wow! That's really good!"

"You drank it all," Caylin pointed out with a frown.

Renji shook the can then smiled innocently. "Yeah, I guess I did, sorry."

Caylin took the can and Ashley looked, wide-eyed, from her friend to the clueless lieutenant. She placed a hand on Caylin's shoulder and said, "It's okay, Cay, I'll get you another one. You don't need to go to prison over a soda."

Kaylyn stood up, placing her mug on the desk. "I'll get another one."

When she left, Caylin looked up and glared at Renji, who suddenly got shivers down his spine. She crushed the can and threw it at his head.

"Ow!"

"Next time don't drink all my soda, idiot!" Caylin responded.

Renji frowned. "But it tasted good."

"And it was _mine_!"

Hisagi pulled Renji behind him. "Can we get back on topic now?" he asked as Kaylyn walked back in, handing Caylin the soda.

"Well, so far nobody has any idea what the hell brought you guys here, so the 'on topic' topic is kinda dead," Ashley replied with a shrug and another spoonful of Nutella. "So..." She shrugged and dipped the spoon back into the jar.

"This has been bugging me for a while," Kaylyn spoke up, pointing to Hisagi. "Why is there a 69 on your face? And, please tell me it's not some personal preference..."

"Uh, no.." Hisagi stammered. "It's actually because-"

"When he was a kid, he was attacked by a hollow, and a previous captain, Kensei, saved him. He has a 69 on his chest, which inspired Hisagi to get it tatooed on his face. For reasons I'm sure we could not understand as well as he," Ashley inturrupted.

Hisagi looked at her, shocked and mortified- along with other shinigami in the room. "How did you know that?"

Ashley took this opportunity to act like a major creep and said, "I know everything about you, Hisagi Shuuhei. I know that your birthday is August 14th, you're the lieutenant of the 9th squad, your previous captain was Tousen, you're 5 feet and 11 inches tall, you weigh 148 pounds, your shikai is Kazeshini, and you _really_ enjoy drinking with Matsumoto."

The entire room was really quiet and everyone stared at her. She got on her computer again and started typing. "So, if you don't already think I'm a creep, I will now creep every single one of you out."

She looked up and smiled as the page loaded, and she clicked on a few things and scroled down. "Ichigo Kurosaki, born July 15th, five foot nine, 134 pounds, blood type A, related to Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin Kurosaki, your zanpakuto's name is Zangestu, you're a vizard, Rukia gave you your shinigami powers, but you had to train with Urahara to get them back after Renji and Byakuya come and almost kill you, and you're a virgin who's only seen one girl naked and that would be Yoruichi."

She didn't give anyone time to recover as she moved on. "Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the 6th division who's captain is Kuchiki Byakuya, born on August 31st, six foot two, 172 pounds, blood type A, your zanpakuto is Zabimaru, you and Rukia are childhood friends and went to the academy together, and you spend half your yearly earnings to buy sunglasses only to have Ichigo destroy them in one way or another."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, sexta espada, your birthday is July 31st, you're 6 foot one, 176 pounds, your release is Pantera, and your previous fraccion died in battles when you first went to the human world to try and kill Ichigo but were inturrupted with the justice king came to bring you back."

"Nnoitra Gilga, quinto espada, your birthday is November 11th, you're 7 feet and half an inch tall, you-"

"Enough!" Ichigo yelled.

Ashley looked up from her laptop with a frown. "What? You don't like my creeping?"

"No! It's, it's-"

"Creepy," Rejni said. There were several nods aongst the group.

"Well, that's the point of creeping isn't it?" she turned to look at her friends who shrugged. "I'm actually quite good at it."

"_Too_ good," Grimmjow mumbled.

"Aw, thanks," she replied with a grin.

"How do you know all of this?" Hisagi asked. "We've never even met you before."

"Wait," Caylin said from where she was sitting. "Is Bleach one of those anime things you're always watching?"

Ashley nodded. "Yup."

Caylin looked down in thought before looking up and pointing at Hisagi again. "I remember where I saw you now!"

"Caylin! I said don't bring that up!" Ashley wispered harshly.

"Wait, anime?" Ichigo asked, looking from Caylin to Ashley.

"Yup, Bleach is an anime, and _you're_ the main character."

"Again, why is _he_ the main character?" Renji asked, pointing at him.

"Well, he _is_ the one who got the shinigami powers from Rukia, led the whole thing to go and _save_ Rukia, had a ton of face-offs with powerful shinigami before you were all cool with each other, found out he was a vizard thanks to Urahara, led the group to go save Orihime from Las Noches-"

"Okay, we get it!" Renji inturrupted, sorry he asked in the first place.

Ashley shrugged and put another spoon full of Nutella in her mouth. "I'm just saying."

"So what does this mean for us?" Grimmjow asked. Ashley shrugged with a mumbled 'I unno.'

"It seems we were sent to another dimension," Szayel spoke up, pushing his glasses up. "The only question is how and why."

Ashley rolled her eyes and Caylin spoke up. "We've kinda already said that, dude."

"Yeah, all you did was put it into two sentences and made it sound cooler," Ashley added.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Renji asked.

Ashley looked at the clock, which now read 2:57 am. "Well, life _does_ go on, no matter what kind of weird shit happens. Kaylyn has classes in the morning, and the other one has classes in the afternoon. I have mine in the evening, thankfully, but I don't want to sleep in all day. So, I vote sleep."

Kaylyn and Caylin nodded. "I agree."

"Well where are we going to sleep?" Nnoitra asked, still sitting on Ashley's bed.

"I can go back to my own dorm," Kaylyn said. "Kris is a heavy sleeper anyways, so she won't notice."

"Well, that leaves the floor open. And there's floor space in the closet too," Ashley told them, pointing to the door.

"But if you guys get caught here, we're all screwed, so make sure to stay hidden or something."

"What, do you have dorm inspectors or something?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically.

Ashley and Caylin looked to each other before looking back at them. "You could say that."

"Well, how are we all going to fit in here?" Ichigo asked, gesturing to the space in front of him.

"Just make room, Strawberry," Ashley told him, shutting down her laptop. "Hopefully it'll just be for one night, and if not, we'll have more than 12 hours to figure out a sleeping situation for you all."

Kaylyn waved as she left, and Caylin and Ashley got under their covers, suddenly realizing how tired they were. Renji was forced to sleep in the closet, while Ichigo and Hisagi slept closer to the door, and the four espada were stuck between the beds and the end of the room with the window. They were all pretty sure they wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Now, I'm going to get back to work on chapter 17 of 'Just Let It Happen!' If you haven't read that, but are planning to check it out, just know that the first couple of chapters aren't the best, and as it goes on, the writing gets better. ^^

For those who are enjoying this story, I'm very glad, for those who aren't, I'm very sorry. ): Please let me know what to improve, stop doing, or if you have any cool ideas. I'm open to hearing suggestions and such! :D  
>Besides, this is just supposed to be a silly side story. ;P<p>

Thanks for reading!


	3. What's worse than yaoi fanart?

**A/N:** Here's chapter 3! :D I'm so greatful for all the love this story has gotten, and I thank all of you who have favorited, added it to your story alert, added _me_ to your author alert/favorite author, and a special thanks to those who have reviewed!

Please check my profile for a poll- as soon as I can figure out how to make one. XD (it'll be about the two stories I have. :))

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Caylin awoke to her alarm going off. Said alarm also woke up several people asleep on her floor. For a moment she panicked to herself before remembering the happenings of that morning.<p>

Ashley took a small round pillow Grimmjow had been using and threw it at Caylin- missing completely. "Caylin turn that thing off!" she groaned, burying her face further into the pillow.

Caylin rolled her eyes before leaning over and hitting the off button. "Ashley, you should get up, too. While I'm in class, you have to entertain our guests," Caylin told her while walking to the closet.

"Ugh momn wran oogh," the brunette mumbled, muffled by her pillow.

As she said that, Caylin opened the closet to be greeted by Renji's face on her foot. She pushed him to the side and grabbed a shirt and pants. "I don't care if you don't want to wake up," she bagan, "These guys might draw on your face or mess with you stuff while you're out cold like that."

Ashley sat up quickly, her messy hair covering her face. She turned to look at Caylin before she left, then her gaze shifted to the men in her room. "Oh, so last night actually happened?" she asked, moving the hair out of her face.

Everyone else that was awake looked almost as tired as she did. There were mumbled 'yeah's from those who were awake, and snores from those who weren't (Renji, Nnoita, and Grimmjow- who surprisingly didn't wake up when his pillow was taken from him).

"Do you guys wanna go back to sleep?" she asked hopefully. They nodded tiredly and fell back onto their makeshift pillows. "Awesome," she said before doing the same.

Kaylyn climbed up the dorm's stairs as fast as she could, her bag of books and notes flying behind her. She wasn't sure how much of last night was reality and how much was a dream, but she was about to find out the truth.

It didn't take long for her to reach the second floor, and once she did, she ran straight for her friends' room. The door was unlocked thankfully and she opened it to find everyone asleep on a bed or the floor- except Caylin.

"Oh my God," she mumbled. "We are _so _dead."

She decided to walk over everyone and sit on Caylin's empty bed. She took out her own laptop and began searching for Bleach related things, hoping to find out more about these characters.

Ashley woke up, although her eyes remained closed, and heard typing. She rolled over to see Kaylyn sitting on Caylin's bed with a laptop. She started to close her eyes again before it actually registered what was going on.

She sat up quickly and looked directly at her, this time her hair hardly covered her face. "Kaylyn, what are you doing here?"

Kaylyn looked up at Ashley before going back to her computer. " I'm looking up Bleach," she stated.

Ashley nodded in understanding and mindlessly looked around her room. The closet door was still open, mostly because Renji was acting as a door stopper. Grimmjow was next to her bed, using a blanket as a pillow since Ashley stole his. Nnoitra was laying along the wall with the window they came in, seeing as it was one of the only places he could fit. Szayel was laying with his head under the desk, while Ulquiorra was laying beside Caylin's bed. Hisagi was laying in the doorway while Ichigo's head was about where Renji's now was.

Ashley 'ha'd at the sight before rubbing her eyes and standing up. "I'm gonna go shower, keep an eye on them okay?"

Kaylyn nodded as Ashley grabbed some clothes from the closet and left. Not long after she left, some of the guys began waking up.

Once she finished her shower, Ashley went back to the room fully dressed and with a towel and pajamas in her arms. When she opened the door, Szayel, Grimmjow, and Hisagi were crowded around Kaylyn, looking intently at the screen.

She threw the clothes and towel into a hamper by the closet and stood in front of the bed. "What are you guys looking at?" she asked cautiously.

Without taking their eyes off the screen, they replied with "We don't even know,"

Ashley slowly walked over, avoiding stepping on Ulquiorra, and took a look at the screen upside down. Her eyes widened when she saw them looking at a picture of Byakuya and Renji- as a yaoi pairing.

Ashley suddenly freaked and took the laptop, closing the window and slamming the top closed. "That is why I didn't let them look at pictures," she said with a huff.

"But, that was-"

"Very interesting."

"More like mentally scarring," Hisagi mumbled.

"There are things you guys wouldn't want to see, so-" Ashley started, but she was cut off by Grimmjow.

"I'll bet there's all kinds of embarrassing things for Ichigo," he said, taking back the laptop. "He _is _the main character after all."

Ashley glared at him and put her hands on her hips with an evil grin. "Oh yeah, _loads _of things for Ichigo. In fact," she sat down next to the espada and took the laptop. Everyone crowded around her as she typed in 'Ichigo Yaoi.'

"Yaoi?"

"Yes, yaoi. That's what you guys were looking at before."

They all made understanding faces as they waited for the page to load. Once it did, Ashley looked to her left and saw the most amazing and priceless face she had ever seen.

On the screen, there was a picture of the Ichigo and Grimmjow pairing, causing the espada to have a disgusted look. Ashley smirked triumphantly.

"See? Embarrassing right?" she asked. Grimmjow was still staring at the picture, probably plotting a way to destroy it without destroying the laptop.

"There's something for everyone if you guys are curious," she told them, going back to the main page and preparing to type.

"What was that?" Grimmjow asked after recovering from the image that will forever be burned into his mind.

"Yaoi, fanart, whatever you want to call it. But, not all fanart is yaoi, just so you know," Ashley told him smugly. "If you want to see more I c-"

"No!" Grimmjow and Hisagi cried at once. Ashley chuckled before looking at Szayel. "Curious, Mr. Science?"

"I'm not too sure I'd enjoy seeing myself doing things with Grimmjow, or anyone for that matter, so no," he replied, looking at the laptop quite evilly.

"Okay then!" Ashley replied with a smile. Ichigo jumped up at the sudden loudness and got into a fighting stance. "Woah there, dude. Calm down."

"What's going on?" he asked.

Ashley opened her mouth to reply, but Grimmjow ansered for her by taking her laptop and typing something in. "You have to see this, Ichigo," he said with a manic grin.

Ichigo hesitantly walked over after he clicked on something. Curious, Ashley leaned over to see what he was doing and started laughing. This made Ichigo moe curious than hesitant and he quickly looked at the screen.

Everyone watched with a grin as his face went from shocked, to disgusted, to just plain horrified. "What the fuck is this?"

His outburst woke up Renji, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra, who quickly joined the group.

"Is that you and-" Renji asked, blinking a few times and looking closer to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Yes," Ashley told him. "Yes it is."

Ichigo started freaking out and started yelling about how he and Urahara would never ever be. Out of seemingly nowhere, Ashley jumped him and covered his mouth.

"It may not be 2 in the morning anymore, but there are still people in this dorm!" she scolded him. "And they're awake enough without listening to you!"

Ichigo pointed to the laptop. "But, but, that was-"

"That was a joke, Ichigo, a joke. Calm your tits, okay?"

"That was a sick joke! I didn't need to see that first thing in the morning!"

Kaylyn, suddenly feeling like letting everyone know she existed, pointed out that it was "actually after noon."

"Whatever," Ichigo replied. "I still just woke up and that image will forever be burned into my head."

Ashley shrugged and took her laptop back. "There are worse things out there."

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow. "How does it get worse than that?"

Ashley looked at him with a big smile and only said one word; "Fanfiction."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, I am leaving you there. ;P  
>Don't worry this updates faster than every week for right now, so you'll probably get another update soon enough. P:<p>

I leave on vacation on Tuesday, however, so I may not update during the road trip. I'll try very hard to get you guys more chapters though! My laptop is also broken slightly, so I won't have it Monday, and I might not be able to bring it with me on the two week trip. :(  
>I love you all, though, and I'll be able to respond to reviews. ;D<p>

Thanks so much for the love, and I hope you guys stay hooked!

**ALSO, BEFORE ANYONE HATES ON ME: **I happen to actually be a fan of some yaoi pairings, so please don't think I'm hating on that fanbase, okay? I just thought it'd be funny to have them react that way- assuming they're all heterosexual. Although, I'm thinking about making Szayel become curious in the yaoi fanbase and such. ;D


	4. bathroom breaks and tumblr

**A/N: **This is a _very_ short chapter, but I needed to get something out because new chapters of this have become like a type of 'fix' for me. ^^;;

Anyways, I dedicate this to **daydreamer1008 **who is my first pretty constant reviewer. :'D It may be short, and you might not really understand this, although I don't expect many to, but I still hope it's mildly humorous.

For any of you who use tumblr, this is also dedicated to you, because tumblr has changed my life. XD

* * *

><p>Ashley went to her desk and turned on her own laptop after the others decided they didn't want to discover fanfiction just yet. She began typing away soon enough while Kaylyn did the same.<p>

"I have to go to the bathroom," Ichigo stated out of nowhere.

"Then go," Ashley replied indifferently.

"Weren't you guys making a big deal about how we couldn't be seen and everything?"

She shrugged. "Well yeah, but I'm not going to lay out newspaper for you. It's a unisex dorm, so make sure the coast is clear and go to the guys room."

At that, Ichigo left. Soon after, others said they had to do the same and followed.

**-bathroombreaktime!:D-**

When they came back, Kaylyn was staring at Ashley, who was literally on the floor and laughing. She had tears threatening to fall down her face and she held her gut desperately with her mouth open and laughing silently.

"What happened?" Renji asked, looking from Ashley to Kaylyn, to the others that remained behind.

"She just started laughing histerically and fell off the chair," Grimmjow replied, still watching the show.

"What is she laughing at?" Ichigo asked as he walked over to her laptop.

On the screen was the tumblr logo and a picture of two guys on what appeared to be a talk show. There was no text or movements or anything, so what was so freaking hilarious was beyond him.

Ashley caught her breath and sat back down in the chair as if nothing happened, scrolling along happily. Before anyone could ask, she was laughing again, but this time less extreme. She than began to click and push buttons on the keyboard repeatedly, laughing a few times in between while everyone continued to stare at her- except Kaylyn.

"What is she doing?"

"It's tumblr," Kaylyn replied.

"What's tumblr?"

Ashley then looked at the group and said one thing -"A lifestyle"- before returning to her clicker-happiness and laughter.

* * *

><p>And now I sleep! I have to be up in about 7 hours, so this sleep is very necessary!<p>

If you guys don't have a tumblr, I highly suggest you get one, and send me a message asking for mine! :D I'll pretty much follow you if I don't mind what you blog- and the only thing I really don't like seeing is porn, so just don't reblog that! XD;;

Anyways, goodnight, and I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow night seeing as I have a whole road trip to type it up- and it'll be longer than this one, I promise! (:


	5. Realization and Manga

**A/N:** Here's yet another chapter! :D Once again daydreamer1008 is an amazing reviewer! I've started on a story of hers that I've enjoyed thus far. (: I haven't been able to read past the first chapter due to travel reasons, but I'm looking forward to getting back to it! :)

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand the tumblr thing," Renji said, looking over Ashley's shoulder at her screen.<p>

"Very few people do," she told him and anyone else that was listening. "I know I didn't understand before I got one. But, then I got one, and now it's pretty much my life."

"That doesn't help the understanding," Szayel said.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Okay, one last time. You get a tumblr, you follow people, and you reblog things that you either relate to, things that make you piss yourself laughing, or just plain whatever you like. You find that the pages of your blog accumulate pretty quickly."

Those that were interested looked at each other before looking back at the screen. "That seems like a stupid waste of time," Nnoitra commented.

Ashley took the magic 8 ball sitting on the desk and threw it at his face. She then returnd to tumblr as if nothing happened while the espada cursed at her and attempted to kill her- Ichigo and Grimmjow were in his way thankfully.

Kaylyn looked up from her laptop with sudden realization. "We still don't know how you got here."

"No, we don't," Ashley assured her without looking from her screen.

"Is it possible mad scientist over there did something?" Renji asked, now a safer distance away from Szayel than when they were looking at tumblr.

"I assure you I wasn't doing anything to cause something like _this_ to happen," he told them with a fancy gesture to himself.

"Wait," Hisagi said, gaining everyone's attention. "None of us were in the same place when this happened." Suddenly shock and realization's love child crossed everyone's face while he continued. "Nnoitra and Ichigo were fighting, Ulquiorra was talking to Aizen, I was in Soul Society..." he pointed to Renji, "What were you doing?"

"I was in Las Noches with Ichigo," he said, pointing to the shinigami mentioned.

Ashley and Kaylyn had looked from their laptops when Hisagi was explaining his realization, and were now very curious as to what happened- well, Ashley was anyway.

She looked to Szayel and Grimmjow. "What were you two doing?"

"I was in the middle of an experiment," Szayel said, remembering what he was doing before he appeared outside the dorms.

"I was about to find Ichigo," Grimmjow told her, looking to the orange haired teen.

Ashley looked from Grimmjow to Ichigo, and then to each other individual. "So, wait..." she pointed to Grimmjow. "You were perfectly fine and alive and not on your death bed or anything?"

"What? No." He looked at her like she had two heads, but she didn't miss a beat and turned to Ichigo.

"And you were perfectly fine too?"

"If you can call fighting Nnoitra perfectly fine," he replied with scarcasm.

"And you two weren't facing off or anything?" she asked, pointing to Szayel and Renji.

"No," they said at once.

"Why are you asking these questions?" Szayel asked.

Ashley, who had found the floor very insteresting all of a sudden, was deep in thought, trying to remember the last couple of episodes she had seen. They weren't doing the things they said they were when she stopped, although it was possible other things happened after she had stopped.

"As far as I know," she started slowly. "None of that was a part of the series- at least, not all at once."

"Are you saying that gaps in time were also a part of our appearance here?" Szayel asked.

Ashley shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know."

There was silence throghout the room as everyone came up with their own ideas of what happened.

Kaylyn closed her laptop, making the only noise in the room, and stood up. "I have to get to my job now," she said kinda awkwardly. Ashley waved at her as she left and turned back to her laptop in the silence.

When Kaylyn opened the door, Caylin stood on the other side with a bag that seemed heavier than it once was.

"Hey," they said at once, moving to the right and letting the other pass. "Later," they said as Caylin closed the door.

"So, you'll never guess what I found at the library!" Caylin said, breaking the silence.

"Manga?" Ashley asked from her laptop.

Suddenly, she was hit in the head by the spine of one of the mangas. Ashley picked it up to throw it back while Nnoitra laughed at the 'karma.' Caylin looked at her with a mock pout and caught the manga, holding it up to show everyone.

"Bleach."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Now we has manga! o:  
>I figured manga before fanfiction would be best. ;P<p>

For whom it may concern, I will be adding the fanfiction and bed intruder in soon enough, other things need to happen first, but it _will_ happen, so no worries. (:

I'll post another chapter tomorrow night! ^^


	6. I should've been first

**A/N:**Here's another chapter! Now they see the manga. o:

Thanks again for all the love you guys are giving this story! ^^

* * *

><p>"When do I come in?" Grimmjow asked, skimming through the volumes Caylin had brought in.<p>

Caylin shrugged. "I don't know."

Grimmjow turned to where Ashley was still typing away and asked the same question.

"Not for a while, Grimmy," she replied.

Nnoitra laughed at the nickname while Grimmjow paused to register what was said. "What did you call me?"

"Grimmy?" she asked, actually looking away from the laptop. "Oh, sorry... I think I've been reading too much fanfiction." At that she turned back around, leaving Grimmjow to ponder his nickname and the possibilities of it being used in something worse than those pictures.

Nnoitra was smiling, however. "I bet I come in before Grimmjow."

Ashley shook her head, not that many could see. "The order of espada's appearances are, I believe, Ulquiorra and Yammy, then Grimmjow, then Nnoitra. With maybe some others in between that."

"What?"

"Why does Ulquiorra show up first?" Nnoitra asked, pointing to said espada, who seemed to raise an eyebrow.

Ashley shrugged.

"And Yammy? He isn't even here!"

"Thank God."

It was quiet for a few moments- and peaceful. However, Nnoitra just had to break the silence.

"I should've appeared first."

Ashley rolled her eyes, choosing to not say anything that could spark another argument. It was quiet again as they looked through the manga that Caylin brought.

**~~~After the manga had been read~~~**

"I wanna read the one where I come in."

"Of course you do, Nnoitra. Of course you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

Ashley rolled her eyes once more as Caylin avoided an argument with Nnoitra.

"This is kinda creepy," Ichigo mumbled, tossing the manga he held into a pile.

"Yeah, I bet," Caylin said. "It's kinda weird to read that and then see you right there," she added.

"It's kinda weird to read that and be able to remember everything that happened that night. And the days that followed."

"Well, it's not like it's a day-by-day," Ashley said from the desk. "And it only shows the cool and important parts- minus fillers."

"Fillers?" Renji asked.

"Things that have nothing to do with the plot. Like when you guys went to the beach and got attacked by watermelons. That would be a good example of a filler."

"You guys were attacked by watermelons?" Grimmjow asked, smirking at Ichigo.

"Shut up," Ichigo mumbled. "And that was a chapter?"

"I don't know about a chapter, but it definitely was an episode."

"Oh, so now there are episodes?" Nniotra asked.

Ashley nodded from where she sat and began typing away. Caylin looked at the computer thoughtfully then looked at Hisagi. "I don't think it was an episode I saw him in..."

Ashley stopped typing and threw a pencil at her friend. "I told you not to mention that!"

Caylin held up her hands defensively. "Hey, I just don't think it's fair that you know where I've seen him and I don't! It doesn't make sense!"

Ashley facepalmed before looking at her friend. "I'll show you later, okay?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I think someone seeing you in something that isn't a show or manga is stranger than reading a manga about your life," Hisagi mumbled to Ichigo, who agreed.

An alarm went off, startling most of everyone in the room. Ashley picked up her phone and turned the alarm off while shutting her computer. "It's time for me to go to class," she told them, standing and putting her laptop in a case. "I'll be back at like 11," she added, walking out of the room.

"What are we gonna do?" Nnoitra asked. "I'm getting tired of being cooped up in here with all these bastards."

Cayling sighed in defeat and stood up. "I suppose I could give you guys a tour."

"But what about us not being able to be seen?"

Caylin shrugged. "It's not like it's an all girls school, so it should be fine if you're just walking around campus. It's just having seven guys in a two-girl's room is a bit... not right."

"That makes sense."

"Yeah." Caylin stood and walked to the door, making sure nobody was right outside before leading the guys downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So reactions aren't extreme yet, but that's just because of all the shock from arriving in another dimension, you know. That morning, they were all freaking out, but then they slept, and now they're kinda just like "...okay"

Lol anyways anybody wondering what kind of school it is? You'll find out in the next chapter. ;P


	7. Coffee, flirting, and a missing espada

**A/N:** Here's another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy this!

And please check out my other story 'Just Let It Happen!' where its like the opposite of this story (three girls go to the Bleach world), only they aren't from our world, so Bleach doesn't exist o:  
>Lol, but Death Note does XDD;;<p>

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter (: YOU GUYS GET A TOUR!

* * *

><p>"This is where you guys were this morning," Caylin told them as they walked across the lawn. She pointed up to a window, telling them that was their room.<p>

They continued walking, and went into a seperate building. "I'm hungry, so we're gonna go to where Kaylyn is."

"And where is she exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"Working at a cafe place on campus."

As she said that, they turned a corner and saw the cafe doors there. Caylin waved to Kaylyn, who was slightly shocked to see her friend plus their 'guests.'

"What are they doing here?" Kaylyn asked, getting what Caylin usually ordered.

"Oh, I'm just giving them a tour," she said, waving it off.

"Don't you think someone important will see them? You are in the main bulding after all."

Caylin shrugged. "Isn't the best place to hide something in plain sight?"

"Only if everyone else is _looking_ for what you're hiding," Kaylyn told her.

Caylin shrugged again and looked out a window to the hallway with all the offices. "I don't have to take them down that way," she thought aloud.

Kaylyn put Caylin's order on the counter. "Whatever, just don't get us in trouble."

Caylin smiled as she took the drink. "Since when do I ever get anyone in trouble?"

Kaylyn rolled her eyes and took someone else's order. Caylin turned around to find someone speaking with her little group. Speaking with _Ulquiorra_ to be exact.

"This could either be very bad, or very entertaining," Caylin muttered to herself as she approached them.

"...so Ulquiorra? That's a pretty interesting name."

Oh God, she was _flirting_ with him. Caylin tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help the smile that found it's way onto her face.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you a new student?"

"No," he replied. He seemed to be very annoyed with this girl, and Caylin really couldn't blame him, although that probably wasn't the best answer. The girl started getting curious.

"Oh? Then why are you here?"

Caylin inwardly panicked before approaching the two. "He's just visiting," she said with a fake smile. "I'm giving him and his friends a tour now, so later!" She put her hands onhis shoulders, which he didn't seem to appreciate, and led him out the door. The others followed.

"I don't think pushing me out the door was completely necessary," Ulquiorra said once they were out of the building.

"Well _sorry_," she replied. "It's not like I was saving all of our butts or anything."

"You make it sound like we'll all die if we get caught," Ichigo mumbled.

"We might as well," Caylin shot back, leading them to another building. "Anyways, that building there is the music part of school. That's where Kaylyn spends most of her day."

"Wait, what kind of school is this?" Ichigo asked.

"A fine arts school. Although we still have core classes to go to. Those are in the building we were just in," she told him.

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah... that building over there," Caylin said, pointing to the building behind the music building. "is the visual arts. I spend most of my time there."

"What do you do there?" Renji questioned.

"Theatre mostly," she responded. "Although I'm also helping some friends with a short film they're making."

"What's the film about?" Szayel inquired.

"It's the opening to a movie they actually wrote last year. It's about two friends who get lost on a road trip and find an oasis in the middle of nowhere or something weird like that," she told him.

The questions stopped for a few minutes as they walked past the music and visual arts buildings. Caylin lead them to another building, saying it's where Ashley should be right now.

"This building has different kinds of art classes on the bottom floor, like drawing, painting, and stuff. The floor above this has animation classes and stuff."

"You don't really know much about this building do you?"

Caylin put her hands up with a shrug. "I'm a theatre girl, not musical or artsy. But yeah." As they were walking past the building, they heard a looud banging from it and looked to se Ashley waving from a window. Caylin waved back, along with a few others, and kept walking.

"Crazy," she mumbled.

They walked back around until they were back at the front of the school. Caylin showed them the library (remembering the manga se needed to return), gym, and a few other places. Then, they walked back to the dorm.

Once they got in, Caylin collapsed on her bed after grabbing Ashley's laptop. Renji, Hisagi, Ichigo, and Szayel gathered around her while Nnoitra wsa looking at the 8 ball that hit him on the face earlier and Grimmjow was falling asleep on the other bed.

A few minutes passed before Caylin looked at the people in the room and asked, "Where's Ulquiorra?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

Lol where _is_ Ulquiorra? He's so quiet nobody noticed he left! D:  
>Was he kidnapped by the girl from before?<br>Did he get stopped by a teacher?  
>IS HE RIDING TO NEVERLAND ON A RAINBOW UNICORM PEGUSES?<p>

Lol, we'll find out tomorrow. :D


	8. How to apply

**A/N: **SORRY THIS IS VERY LATE AT NIGHT GUYS. I got sidetracked. D':

Also, for a reviewer who for whatever reason I could not personally reply to:

**EnforcingCake:** Thank you so much for your review :'D I love you for what you said, and don't worry it _will_ happen! I just need to address a few problems/situations first. ^^

* * *

><p>They sat in the room for a few minutes, looking around as if Ulquiorra was simply blending into the walls- after all, he <em>was<em> pale enough. Caylin sat, frozen at the laptop thinking back to when he could've been seperated.

Was it when they left the main building? Did he wonder into one of the fine arts buildings? Was he even that curious about anything? Where the hell was Ulquiorra?

"...should we go look for him?" Szayel asked.

Caylin looked at him and shrugged. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

As they wondered what the hell to do...

Ulquiorra was looking over the many papers posted on the bullitain board. Although everything that happened earlier that morning was strange, what he found even more strange is that he could understand the English language- whether that be spoken or written.

On the desk below the board sat papers filled with the information he was looking for. He picked up one of the papers and read it over, walking in the direction a sign pointed him in.

"God damnit," Cayling muttered as she exited the dorm buildings. "Now they're gonna be in the room doing whatever and they'll probably get caught while I'm out here looking for freaking Ulquiorra, who might not even be on campus! He could be going to prison for all I know! Or, maybe that girl from before kidnapped him and..."

She continued rambling to herelf as she walked around the campus. She even decided to walk into some of the buildings in hopes of finding him. A few times she wondered if she should check the bathrooms, but figured that may be going a bit _too_ far.

She cursed as she walked in and out of each floor of each building with no luck in finding the espada.

"Well, now what the hell do I do?" she asked herself.

She was in the middle of a crowded courtyard, sure that someone heard her talking to herslef and probably thought she was a freak. But that was hardly even a minor concern for her; a freaking anime character was lost on the college campus!

"Where's Caylin?"

"How should I know?"

"She went out looking for you."

"I was not aware she did such a thing."

Ulquiorra had returned to the dorm room with papers in his hand, the same expression on his face as always.

"What's in your hand?" Grimmjow asked.

"Applications."

"Applications?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra blinked. "...For the college."

"Well I figured that, bu why?"

"I thought it would be better if we were a part of this school while we were here, instead of hiding in a cramped room," he responded cooly.

Everyone looked as if they had just heard the most obvious thing ever, and wondered why they hadn't thought of that before.

Szayel was the first one to take one of the applications, and everyone followed afterwords.

"Where's a fucking pen?" Nnoitra grumbled, digging through the drawers of the desk.

~just minutes later~

Caylin opened the door, prepared to report the success of her mission to find Ulquiorra, to find everyone (Ulquiorra included) on the floor or some type of furniture, scribbling on paper.

"What... are you guys doing?" she asked, closing the door slowly.

"Ulquiorra decided to get papers so we could apply here," Szayel informed her, not taking his eyes off his paper.

Caylin nodded slowly. "O...kay. Why?"

"Because we don't want to keep hiding in this fucking cramped room," Nnoitra replied rudely.

Caylin walked over to her bed and sat down, pulling the laptop into her lap. "Alrighty then," she mumbled, typing away.

~~more minutes and a couple application-related quesitons later~~

"So, do we take these back down to the main building?" Renji asked, holding up his paper.

"Yeah," Caylin responded.

Everyone else had finished filling theirs out as well, having to make up a few things in order to be... applicable. And, if all else failed, Renji had one of those handy memory-eraser things that he could use to their advantage.

So, the group left, and Caylin decided to just stay where she was; she had enough of walking around for one day. While she waited for their return, she decided to check out some of the fanfiction Ashley had added to her favorites.

Yes, Caylin had 'hacked' into Ashley's account, although it wasn't that hard. She did have it set to where the website remembered her password, all Caylin had to do was guess which e-mail she used.

She started reading one which seemed to be interesting enough. It said 'CRACKFIC' which she assumed to mean more hilarious because you know... crack.

As she began reading, Ashley walked in about an hour earlier than expected.

"Where are they?" she panicked, looking at the empty room, then at Caylin- whith _her_ laptop. "What are you doing with my baby?"

Caylin just smiled at her. "Calm down, okay? They're turning in applications." She looked back at the screen and Ashley dropped her bag onto hre bed.

"Applications? As in, they're applying... _here_?"

"Yup."

Ashley sat on her bed, nodding almost unconsiously. "Okay then."

"Why are you here so early?"

"Well, the animation teacher apparently was puking his guts out this morning, so he hasn't been there all day."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, and kinda ew."

Caylin nodded; through the entire conversation she hadn't taken her eyes off the screen. Ashley was about to ask what she was doing, but Caylin spoke first.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

Ashley jumped off her bed to where Caylin was sitting and read a few lines of what was on the screen. She then proceeded to fall over, laughing her ass off.

"What the hell? I mean really! What the fuck am I reading?"

"A crackfic. _Pure_ crack fic. Like, crack on crack," Ashley explained.

Caylin shook her head as she continued to read, completely horrified. Ashley giggled the entire time, occasionally going into a huge laughing fit.

"What's so funny?"

They looked up to see Grimmjow looking at them strangely, and Nnoitra had the same expression- more or less.

Ashley went into hysterics again, while Caylin's face became more horrified. She shook her head and closed the window, handing the laptop back to her laughing friend.

"I've learned my lesson, and I will never log in to any of your websites as you ever again," Caylin mumbled.

Ashley laughed once more. "I'm so glad you learned that the _hard_ way," she told her, leaning in and putting extreme emphasis on the word 'hard.'

Caylin shuddered while everyone looked at the two completely clueless.

"What the fuck were you guys looking at?" Nnoitra asked.

"I don't think we even want to know," Ichigo mumbled as he shook his head.

Ashley finally stopped laughing enough to ask about the application thing. To which they took turns explaining how they had to go into the office to discuss it seeing as they couldn't very well put an _address_ on the forms.

In that process, they managed to get the dean to just let them into the college using Renji's memory-molester (as Ashley no nicely calls it).

"So..." she started, typing in somehting before looking at them. "What classes are you guys in?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if there are mistakes! I don't have time right now to go through and edit. D:  
>I hope you liked it. ;D<p> 


	9. Stubborness plus a roomate

**A/N:** Sorry this wasn't posted last night guys! I had a few personal issues, but things are okay now. (:  
>I may or may not get another chapter in tonight for compensation, so don't get your hopes up.<p>

I hope you enjoy this chapter~!

* * *

><p>The next evening, Ashley came back to the dorm to see her laptop lap-napped by the pink haired espada. Grimmjow and Renji were looking over his shoulder with strange faces. Szayel's face was one of concentration- as if he was observing something off the animal channel.<p>

Ashley hesitantly put her bag down by her bed, looking at the three. "...What are you doing with my laptop?"

"I was curious about this fanfiction you talked about," Szayel replied without looking away from the screen. "There are lots of different kinds, but I don't see wh-"

He was cut off by having to lift the laptop up and away as Ashley flopped onto the bed, trying to get it.

"I don't see what's so bad about it," he finished, looking at her.

Ashley sat up and glared at him as he brought the computer out of Grimmjow's face and back to his lap. "What are you reading?"

"Well, you were still logged on so I'm just going through your favorites."

Ashley's eyes widened and she felt heat rising to her cheeks.

Outside the building, Caylin, Ichigo, and Hisagi were returning from getting some snacks from the cafe Kaylyn worked at. They nearly dropped everything they were carrying when a violent yell erupted from one of the rooms.

It went kinda like this, "GIVE ME BACK MY LAPTOP **NOW** OR YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO REPRODUCE NO MATTER _WHAT_ YOU DO TO YOUR DNA!"

Caylin sweatdropped and hesitantly continued on, followed by the other two.

Back inside their dorm, the three surrounding the laptop, plus Nnoitra and Ulquiorra stared at the brunette, registering what they had just heard.

"Why are you overreacting?" Szayel asked, his eyes now blocked from the light reflecting off his glasses.

Normally, Ashley might've been creeped out, but this was her baby, _and_ her fanfiction on the line! She continued to glare at him. "Just give it back and everything will be okay."

Before Szayel could respond, there was an urgent knocking at the door. Ashley looked at the door then beck to Szayel. She returned to the door when the knock sounded again.

"UGH!" she groaned, sliding off the bed and going to the door.

She opened it to see Kris, Kaylyn's roomate, standing on the other side. And to be quite honest, she didn't look too happy.

"What is all the noise that's been coming from your dorm?" the blond asked.

Ashley smiled at her. "What noise?"

Kris' expression changed from curious and mildy angry to unimpressed. "Don't play stupid, Ash. Who's been in there with you for the past two days?"

Ashley opened her mouth, but Kris inturrupted. "And _don't_ say Caylin."

Ashley's face dropped to a frown, which turned into a pout. "You're no fun."

Kris rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to find out the hard way?" She began trying to get into the room, which put Ashley on the defensive.

She pushed against the blond's shoulders and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell."

Kris raised an eyebrow before agreeing to the terms.

**~~A while later~~**

Kaylyn started to pull the keys out of her bad as she walked up the last flight of stairs to her dorm. Luckily the shift she had wasn't too bad, so she wasn't exhausted. However, she did feel like the bed would be a nice welcome once she got inside.

As soon as the key was in the lock, she heard a yell from inside Ashley and Caylin's room. She looked back to her door in thought before sighing.

_I guess I should see if it's anything too bad..._

She knocked on the door then decided to let herself in, seeing as it was unlocked. She silently regretted this decision, however.

Kris was sitting next to Caylin, staring at the others in the room, while Ashley was yelling and attempting to attack Szayel.

"Give it back you son of a bitch!" she shouted.

Kaylyn walked further into the room and sat next to Kris, watching Ashley's anger battle with Szayel's reasoning.

"So, you found out then," Kaylyn said.

Kris nodded and Caylin leaned forward to look at the new addition to the room. "She even knows some of them like Ashley!"

"Oh really?"

"I've seen a few episodes," Kris mumbled. She was still trying to register what was happening in her mind, but all that she was told and shown made it kind of hard to believe.

"Fine!" Ashley shouted, finally giving up. "You _look_ through all that. _Get_ emotionally and mentally scarred for the rest of your lives! _Ruin_ friendships you may have! See if I care!"

She walked out the door, leaving everyone there in silence. Szayel sat back down on Ashley's bed and a few others joined him. "Finally," he began. "I was beginning to think she actually had ways to follow through on those threats."

Kris, Kaylyn, and Caylin watched as the characters that appeared just the other morning looked on the internet through the coutless crack pairings and fanfiction, finding enjoyment in some of the horrified faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** FINALLY someone notices the noises, right? XD

I think I'll be starting to introduce a few more characters, so stay tuned~ ^^


	10. Yaoi, Yuri, and 7 Minutes In Heaven

**A/N: **And now we further the mental scarring with another chapter involving Ashley's laptop! :D

Thank you to all who have reviewed or have otherwise shown love for this story. :'D

Note: I realize they'd probably already know terms used in this chapter, but I enjoy explaining things in case any of you readers don't know them yet. (:

* * *

><p>"What just happened?"<p>

"I believe that would be you and Grimmjow."

"What the fuck? Who in their right mind would write something like that? I've been trying to kill him since I first saw him!"

"Plus, _I'm_ not gay!"

Ashley laughed as she walked back in with a jar of nutella in her hands. "You guys were _so_ told about that."

She smirked at them as she sat with Kris, Kaylyn, and Caylin on the bed. Caylin pouted at her. "No Dr. Pepper for your best friend?"

"Nope, sorry," Ashley replied, putting a spoon full in her mouth.

Ichigo looked away from the screen and got off the bed, sitting at the desk. "I see what you meant," he told Ashley, who just nodded.

"How bad can it be?" Kris asked, moving to Ichigo's old spot.

"Kris, be careful," Caylin warned. "I've seen terrible things on the internet. One of the worst was on that very site!"

Kris looked at her friend before slowly turning her gaze to the screen. She, along with Szayel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Renji, and Hisagi, read a few more paragraphs of the fic that got on Ichigo and Grimmjow's bad side- the two were on opposite sides of the room.

The other three watched, Kaylyn and Caylin with curiosity, and Ashley with a smirk. Kris' eyes widened and she moved away from the group much like Ichigo had. "Oh," she said as she took her seat on the bed.

Caylin nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you're in the club now."

Kris and Caylin then looked at Kaylyn who shrugged. "I've read fanfictions for different stories."

The three then looked at Ashley, who had a look on that said 'are-you-kidding-me?' "They're reading the favorites on _my_ account."

Ichigo and Grimmjow then looked directly at her. "You read that shit?"

Ashley shrugged and stuck another spoon full in her mouth. "I would've cleaned it up if I knew you guys were going to go through it. Every girl has a yaoi phase, so calm your faces."

"Yaoi phase?" practically everyone asked.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Yaoi. Man on man. Gay porn. Ectetera."

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other with heavy scowls before turning their backs to each other. Ashley sighed and stuck her spoon back in the nutella, placing the jar on the desk. She got up and walked to the spot that was Ichigo's then Kris'.

"Look, if you guys want to see the worst things and get it out of your sustems, give me the laptop."

Szayel looked at her as if contemplating the truth in her words. Everyone except the pink haired scientist and Ulquiorra looked at Ashley ans asked, "There's _worse_?"

Ashley nodded. "Yes, there is. Although there's something you _guys_ might not mind..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Well... You know yaoi, right? What do you guys think _yuri_ is?"

A few light bulbs went off right away, while some took a bit longer. Ashley took the laptop and typed in the fanart site. "Although, I'm sure there's not nearly as much yuri as there is yaoi. Anime fanbases are usually mostly girls, and girls like guys more than girls typically..."

If there were any unlit bulbs before, it was all cleared up now.

Kris looked at Ashley increduously. "Do you actually like that stuff?"

Ashley shook her head with wide eyes. "No! I just know it exists! In some of those fanfictions where it's mostly yaoi, there's sometimes yuri too," she explained.

Kris raised her eyebrows as Ashley typed something in. "Heh, Ichigo should get a kick out of this. These girl pairings tend to be more crack than the guys'."

"What do you mean by crack?" Nnoitra asked.

Ashley looked up in thought as Szayel took the laptop back. "Well... like you and... Hitsugaya. As a pairing. That would be like crack on crack. Pretty much any pairing that makes no sense at all and isn't a part of the anime."

"So, that one with-"

"You and Ichigo? Yes, that's crack. But it's so common on the site not many people think of it as crack anymore."

Grimmjow and Ichigo suddenly weren't interested in anything but the floor and the walls, trying to ignore everything that had to do with fandoms.

"Woah! What the hell?"

Renji's outburst caught Ichigo and Grimmjow's attention and the two looked at each other cautiously as they walked to the opposite sides of Szayel. Their eyes widened again at the screen, and Nnoitra let out a low wistle.

"Damn," he mumbled as he looked at the 'deviations' that filled the page. "This is crack, huh?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, trying to avoid the screen. "Crack can be any pairing, even girl-guy pairings. Like..." Ashley tried to think of some pairing that nobody would ever think of, but was pretty sure every OTP there could be had already been thought up.

The guys continued to look through the pages as Ashley thought more about what kinds of pairings there could be- it shouldn't be that hard!

Meanwhile, Kris, Caylin, and Kaylyn were getting mildly creeped out by the silence on the other bed.

"Tch, is that all?" Nnoitra asked.

Ashley looked at the screen and quickly averted her eyes. "I told you the yuri fanbase is lacking. Although deviantart probably doesn't have much to begin with."

Szayel handed the computer back to the brunette and she typed in 'google,' letting it sit there while she continued thinking. "Okay! I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"Hetero-crack!" she replied with a 'duh' tone. "There's Kenpachi and Yachiru, and then I think I even saw one with Aizen and Rukia!"

The expressions on everyone's faces were priceless after the last one. Ashley laughed obnoxiously and typed in another website.

"Okay, I'm done," Ichigo said as he headed for the door. "Let me know when you guys are done."

He was followed by Grimmjow, Renji, Hisagi, and Kris (to make sure they didn't get in trouble). Ashley shrugged and typed in something in the searchbar that was on the new website.

"What are you showing us now?" Szayel asked.

"Something a friend showed me a while back. I thought you might be interested in it," Ashley replied as she looked through the list that showed up on the screen.

"What is it though?" Nnoitra asked, sitting next to her.

Seeing as what she was showing them was probably the most awkward for the girls in the room, she gave the laptop back to Szayel and told him to click whichever one he was interested in. She got up and sat between Kaylyn and Caylin, looking at the three who surrounded her laptop and grabbing her Nutella.

"What are they looking at now?" Caylin asked.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven," Ashley replied grimly. "This can sometimes be the safest, although it's usually very dangerous territory."

The three continued to watch their behavior, and Ashley was especially interested in Ulquiorra's take on all this. He was a lot more emotionless and boring than the fictions gave him credit for.

_Maybe he'll be more emotional the longer he's here..._

Ashley shrugged to herslef and went back to her Nutella heaven, falling backwards on the bed.

**~~~5 minutes later~~~**

"That was... interesting," Szayel said as he closed the window.

Ashley sat up and looked at him. "Better or worse than the fanfiction?"

He shrugged as he closed the laptop and placed it on the end of the bed. "I can't really say. Although, the fans are very... imaginative."

Ashley laughed at his word choice. "Are you scarred for life?"

Szayel smiled, causing Ashley's face to fall just slightly. "I wouldn't say that. I'm more flattered than anything."

"Tch, weirdo," Nnoitra mumbled.

Szayel looked at him. "After that aren't you flattered by what she wanted-"

"OKAY!" Ashley inturrupted, standing and clapping her hands while still holding the jar. "Now that the curiosity's gone, how about we go find where Kris and them went, yeah? Awesome!"

She walked to the door, followed by Caylin and Kaylyn, and eventually the three espada followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you guys haven't read any 7 minutes in heaven things on quizilla, you should go check it out. XD  
>Be warned, like Szayel and Nnoitra in the last bit there, you may come across ones that are... not wanted.<p>

IT'S A JUNGLE OUT THERE.


	11. Shouldn't be a problem

**A/N: **Okay guys, I'm not officially back yet, but here's a new chapter to make up for lost time! I hope you all enjoy it. (:

-:-:-

The group cautiously exited the dorm room, seeing only a few people distracted in the lounge room, and quickly left down the stairs after not seeing Kris and them among the small group. Once they got to the bottom floor, they noticed the group they were looking for being escorted out of the courtyard by one of the teachers.

"Well... shit." Ashley sighed heavily as they watched them and looked at the two Kaylins. "What do we do?"

They shrugged, along with the espada, before Kaylyn spoke up. "I think we should go with them..."

Ashley gave her a look as if she were insane. "Are you crazy? They're being taken to the office most likely and you wanna get us in trouble too?"

Ulquiorra decided to speak up at that moment for once. "We're already registered in the school. There shouldn't be a problem."

Caylin looked at him before smiling at her friends. "Oh yeah! He's right! Remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Ashley furrowed her brows and looked back at the group before opening the door and walking after them. "This better go over well," she mumbled, looking ahead as she was followed by the others.

-Meanwhile up ahead-

"I promise they've been enrolled," Kris insisted to the unfamiliar teacher.

She looked back, giving the group a look. "We'll see about that. I recognize every student here and I can swear on my memory that I've never seen those four here before!"

Grimmjow made a face and crossed his arms. "How old are you again?"

She glared back at him, although it wasn't nearly the worst one he'd received. Her comeback wasn't so great either. "Young enough," she grumbled after turning around with a huff.

Grimmjow smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Explain those gray hairs then."

Kris elbowed him with a look asking him what the hell he was doing. Ichigo scowled at him and spoke before the teacher had a chance to. "Grimmjow shut the hell up!"

"Why don't you _make_ me, _Strawberry_!"

"Gladly!"

-behind them just a bit-

Ashley's eyes widened a bit when she looked ahead and saw Ichigo and Grimmjow yelling at each other. "Oh lord... come on guys we got a potential fight to break up." She started a small jog up ahead with a kind of glare at the two.

"Potential?" Kaylyn asked with an eyebrow raised as they followed Ashley's lead.

"Ichigo! Grimmjow! Cut it out!" she yelled as she caught up to them.

The teacher had stopped when they started arguing and threatening each other, but paused as she looked at the new additions that had arrived. "And _who_ are these three?"

Caylin looked at her as they approached. "We can explain every-"

"I swear to-! Wait! Where's Pantera?"

"...And Zangetsu's gone too!"

Ashley looked at them and blinked. "...You guys _just_ noticed that? Really? After all the manga and the time here you _just_ realized they weren't with you. What. The actual F-ffffffffffudge?" She laughed a bit as she looked up at the teacher. "Hey..."

Kaylyn looked from the scene to Mrs. King, one music teachers she recognized, wanting to stay quiet but knowing that might not happen if she recognized her.

"Kaylyn, maybe _you_ can explain all this," Mrs. King said, giving Kaylyn an expectant look. For once Caylin didn't make a joke off of their names.

"Well... uh... they're enrolled in the school if that's what you mean," Kaylyn told her with an innocent expression, although being totally honest.

Mrs. King wasn't convinced. "Then would you mind telling me why _I've_ never seen a single one of them before?" She put her hands on her hips and looked down at the girl with a forboding look.

Kaylyn shrugged. "I dunno Mrs. King... maybe they've just avoided you for all this time... I'm sure you'll be seeing them around a lot more now that you know they're here though." She offered an innocent smile to the teacher and hoped she would buy all of that.

Mrs. King stared down the strange group, wondering how she could have missed such... eccentric people but sighed. "Fine. But you lot had better not cause any trouble! I won't hesitate to send every last one of you to the dean."

"Yes ma'am," the four girls said with a nod. They all watched as she walked away with the air all teachers like her had that just screamed for everyone to stay away.

Ashley let out a sigh before turning to them all with a grin. "Well, now that _that's_ out of the way... Let's go find your classes!"


	12. The First Filler

(**A/N:** So it's been a while! I'm still not officially back, but after many reviews, favorites, and urging from my friends I've made another chapter for you guys. (: I hope you like it!)

* * *

><p>After being shown their classes and somehow sneaking enough food for everyone, the group crashed in Ashley and Caylin's room. Kaylyn offered to take a few, but Kris wouldn't have anything to do with it.<p>

"How long are we gonna have to stay in this damn place?" Nnoitra complained with a scowl on his face from under one of the beds.

"As long as it takes," Ashley replied, sitting up on her bed with her laptop shining light on her face.

"For what?" Grimmjow asked impatiently.

She glanced at him before returning to her laptop. "For you to figure out how to get back to where you came from. 'S not like I have any say."

"Bitch," Nnoitra mumbled, turning onto his back.

Ashley rolled her eyes, monotonously replying as she typed out her essay. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

:-Later On-:

The break had passed and a new semester was beginning, the entire crew now had their own classes and dorm rooms which, thanks to Ulquiorra's reasoning and Renji's mind molester, were close to the girls so they would be able to communicate efficiently.

"We're not stupid, woman," Nnoitra said with his usual scowl on his face.

Ashley seemed unfazed by the fact that the 7'1/2'' man who could easily kick her ass was getting more and more pissed off with the way she spoke to him. "Says the man who didn't know his zanpakuto was missing until Grimmjow and Strawberry Shortcake over there pointed it out."

"What'd you call me?!" Ichigo called from behind them.

Ashley and Nnoitra ignored it. "We don't need your weak-ass self holding our hands and walkin us around like we still have our thumbs in our mouths!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Look, Nnoitra, I understand you have one of those complexes where you're scared a girl might have bigger balls than you, but I don't okay. So just get over yourself and let me make sure you know where your classes are and you can put on your big boy britches and do your own thing. Kay?"

She gave him a look before walking ahead again, dropping a load off at the music building. "3A, 2C, and 2G. Third and second floors. Have fun you guys." She smiled at Hisagi, Renji, and Kaylyn, who took the schedules out of her friend's hands before leading the other two into the building.

Ashley then led Caylin and her group- Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Szayel into the visual arts department. "What a strange group to get into theatre… Guess that's how it always is though," she said with a shrug as the four entered the building.

Ashley sighed as she realized the two remaining were the ones who gave her the most shit. "Let's just get this over with," she said with an exasperated sigh, leading the two to the art building. "And try not to destroy anything."


	13. New Students!

**A/N:** Aaaand here's another chapter for all your eager eyes! Sorry I kind of disappeared, I had a bit of writer's block. Thanks to Erlomast for reminding me of my duties! I was able to get this out and would like to dedicate it to them! However, you are all special to me and I have every alert from your favorites or watches in a folder in my e-mail. I love you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Nnoitra, what are you doing?"<p>

On the 1st floor of the visual arts building, room 115 near the back, Nnoitra looked extremely disproportional to the stool that he sat on. Ashley had gotten the giggling out of her system after the class had started, finding his frustration at the ceiling heights amusing.

The instructor for the art class looked back to the 7-foot-tall student who was splattering red all over his work space. He looked up at the teacher with a deadpanned expression when he heard his name. "Art," he answered blankly before going back to splattering red paint everywhere.

The entire class was looking at him, even Grimmjow.

"You don't have to get paint everywhere," Ashley grumbled, wiping a few splatters off of her face and giving him an unamused expression.

Nnoitra gave her the same look he gave the instructor and aimed a huge splatter at her face. Once contact was made, the red paint had gone nearly all over the left side of the room, soiling many people's clothes and work.

Before the grumbles and shouts could turn into a full-out fight, the instructor stood up and shouted for everyone to be quiet. "Nnoitra! To the dean's office- immediately!"

Ashley sighed loudly, laying her now red and wet face on the desk with a 'thud.'

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I'll see you guys after class I guess," Kaylyn said awkwardly as she showed Renji and Hisagi their music theory rooms. The two waved goodbye as she walked up the stairs to her own class.

The two lieutenants gave each other a look that said many things before they each walked into their own classroom. It was much different from Ichigo's high school, but they would probably blend in just fine…

Renji stepped into his music theory class and looked around at the chairs and music stands that made a half-circle shape near the front of the room. "_Maybe this wasn't the best class to pick_," he thought as he looked around at the students. "_I don't think I even know how to read music_."

His hair and tattoos gave him plenty of attention, but he ignored the looks and took a seat on the end of a row. He worked for soul society. He'd be able to get through one day of human college.

Hisagi walked into the class and received many looks as well. One student even appeared right in front of him to examine the tattoo on his face.

"Why's there a '69' tattoo'd on your face?" he asked, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Is it what I think it is?"

Hisagi's expression dulled and he stepped past him to take a seat. "No."

"Well geez, ruin all the fun whydontya?"

It was going to be a long day.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Theatre has many parts and jobs that all work together to create the bigger picture! The tech, the costume design, the script writers, and, of course, the actors!"

The theater on the first floor of the visual arts building was filled with Mr. Hussy's theater class. The huge stage was framed by velvet red curtains and the plump, balding instructor stood stage center on the black wood floor. His students, among which were Szayel, Caylin, and Ichigo sat in the cushioned seats before him.

"How'd Ulquiorra end up in the acting class?" Ichigo whispered harshly. "Don't you have to be capable of showing _emotion_?"

Caylin just shrugged, acknowledging his question while still wanting to hear the lesson.

"Why, Ichigo," Szayel started with a smug grin. "Are you jealous of Ulquiorra?"

Ichigo's lips tightened into a deep scowl and his whisper grew louder. "Me?! Jealous of him?! No way! There's just no possible way that he-"

"Ahem!"

Ichigo was cut off by the instructor and when he looked to where the sound came from, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. Caylin sunk in her seat a bit, red appearing on her cheeks.

"What's your name, son?" Mr. Hussy asked, hi brows furrowed curiously at the red-haired noise-maker.

Strawberry paused. "K-Kurosaki Ichigo," he answered, a bit uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on him.

"Well, Kurosaki Ichigo, unless you would like to share your discussion up here on stage, I suggest you stop talking and listen!"

"Uh- yes, sir," he said, sitting back in his seat.

As Mr. Hussy began explaining the controls for the lights, Szayel's smirk remained on his face. "My, how embarrassing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoyed! We'll see how Nnoitra and the dean work things out, and take a look at how Ulquiorra handles his acting assignments!

Ti'll next time~! please review and rate, if you'll be so kind c:


	14. Ulquiorra's Introduction!

**A/N: **A friend threatened me because she was upset the last chapter was so short. So, to make up for the shortness of last chapter and for the long gap of time that was between chapters 12 and 13, I now give you chapter 14!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"We have a new student joining us this semester!" the theater teacher said cheerily from his podium at the front of the class. The room had previously been two separate classrooms, but after knocking a wall out and building their own stage, the theater class had successfully been able to transfer to a usable room while the tech kids learned their way around stage.<p>

It was obvious to the future actors who the new student was. Ulquiorra sat in the front, on the side, looking straight ahead at his instructor in a casual navy blue shirt with black jeans. He sat up straight, which was peculiar to see in any college setting, and his bright green eyes glowed in contrast to his pale white skin and the black and teal makeup around his eyes.

"Please welcome Mr. Ul… U…" Mr. Jones squinted at his paper before looking at the student himself. "Why don't you pronounce your name for us? Loud and clear!"

Without missing a beat, and keeping his cool composure, the espada answered. "Ulquiorra Cifer."

The entire class glanced at one another before looking back at him. Mr. Jones seemed a bit shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that. Speak up, you're in an acting class for heaven's sake!"

He looked at the teacher for a moment, his expression never changing and he repeated himself, making sure he'd be heard this time. "Ulquiorra Cifer."

The teacher gave him a look before letting out a sigh and continuing. "Well, Mr. Ulquiorra, we will definitely have to prepare you for this year's production. No student involved- especially any student of _mine_ will be so unenthusiastic!" He gave Ulquiorra what he thought to be an intimidating look. "Now then! Onto the lesson for the day…!"

Ulquiorra remained calm and collected, although he didn't quite enjoy being spoken to by such garbage. He thought for a moment then decided to let it slide. Such garbage shouldn't matter to him anyway. He thought though, for the sake of getting back home without much conflict, that he had better pay attention to the lesson. He would try to discover more with Szayel later.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Do you think Nnoitra's gonna be in the next class?" Grimmjow asked as the class began to put away their things and clean off their work areas.

Ashley shrugged, glancing at the red-splattered canvas that rested on the easel in front of Nnoitra's empty chair. "I doubt if he even went to the dean's office. We'll probably hear about him on the nightly news tonight. '7-foot-tall man wreaks havoc on innocent city by the quaint art college, claiming to be the most powerful being in existence!'" she finished with a mockingly deep voice.

Grimmjow gave her a look, choosing to ignore her and tried to stop trying to understand whatever the hell she did.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When the bell rang, Renji met with Hisagi in the hallway. The latter offered a small smile, content with how his day started. Renji, on the other hand, didn't seem to cheerful. "How was your first class?" Hisagi asked, his own expression dropping at the sight of Renji's.

The lieutenant of the 6th division sighed. "There's no way I'm gonna get through this class," he complained, holding up a piece of paper. "I can't understand any of this!"

Hisagi raised a brow at the music sheet that was in front of him. "You… don't know how to read music?"

There was a silence between the two of them as the information sunk in. Hisagi sweatdropped casually before-

"WHY WOULD YOU SIGN UP FOR A MUSIC CLASS IF YOU CAN'T READ MUSIC?!" he 'asked' in a comedic manner.

"IT'S MUSIC _THEORY_ I DIDN'T THINK THERE'D BE ACTUAL MUSIC!" the red pineapple responded.

As they went back and forth this way, Kaylyn calmly, albeit reluctantly, approached both of them from the stairwell. She stared at them before clearing her throat and the arguing ceased immediately. "Why were you two shouting?" she asked, looking between them.

Hisagi's expression would've said it all, if there wasn't a need for an explanation. "Renji signed up for this music class, but he doesn't know how to read music."

Kaylyn paused for a moment to register what she had just been told. She looked at the music sheet in Renji's hands and her brows raised curiously. Fighting off a laugh while shaking her head, Kaylyn stepped passed the two. "Come on," she finally said, continuing on her way. "Don't wanna be late for your math class."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **sorry it was so short again! I did this in a day! ~ ;;;


	15. Contacting Soul Society

"I'd say this first day went rather well," Ashley said, trying to fill the awkward silence. They all sat in the lounge room of the boys' dorm rooms, quiet and awkward as previously stated.

She received many looks from her comment, to which she just shrugged. "Hey, Nnoitra didn't get in _much_ trouble," she started. "And he was back in time for his second class!"

"Optimism really doesn't suit you," Caylin said with a shake of her head.

Ashley's posture dropped. "Yeah, I know."

"I don't understand why we have to waste time coming to this dumb school when we should be figuring out how to get back home!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily.

Ashley gave him a look. "Did someone have a bad day today?" she asked while trying to hide a smug grin.

Ichigo's eye twitched before he shot her a glare. "No!"

"Do _you_ have any idea how we got here?" Szayel asked, returning to Ichigo's previous statement.

The substitute shinigami's expression fell and he shook his head. "No."

Szayel pushed up his glasses with a small shrug. "Then we have nowhere to start. This is the best cover to keep us near the scene of the incident until we come up with a lead."

Ichigo seemed to consider that while Nnoitra sat back with a sigh, his long legs stretching out from the couch he sat on. "Man, this place is a drag," he groaned.

Caylin looked at him for a moment and, remembering the 'research' she and Kaylyn had done together, scooted closer to her friends. "I'm surprise he hasn't killed anyone yet," she whispered to her friends. Ashley snorted.

"What're you snortin' at?" Nnoitra asked, giving them an angry look.

Ashley sat back with a smile and waved him off. "Oh nothing, nothing."

At Nnoitra's glare, Kaylyn leaned over to Caylin slightly and mumbled, "Ashley might be the first to go."

After a short pause, Renji broke the silence. Standing with his arms crossed he had a straight face with a hint of concern. "I kind of agree with Ichigo, though. It doesn't feel right just acting like normal students and not doing anything to figure out how to get home."

Ichigo looked up at him curiously. "Have you tried contacting Soul Society?" he asked.

Renji stopped as he registered what Ichigo had just asked. Of course he hadn't, but he couldn't let Ichigo know that. "W-what?! Of course I have!"

Ichigo seemed skeptical. "Yeah? And?"

At this point, everyone had their eyes on Renji, curious about if he had found a way back or not. The soul reaper looked at all of them and took out his phone, frantically pushing buttons. Ashley nudged her friends and nodded toward them, speaking quietly. "I think this is gonna be one of those moments," she said with a grin.

Ichigo leaned over the couch to look at the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Renji yelled, turning his body away from Ichigo.

Strawberry reached over the couch to try and turn Renji forward again, but Renji dodged his hand and caused Ichigo to fall off the couch. "C'mon Renji! You haven't really contacted them yet have you?!"

Ichigo jumped onto Renji in an attempt to get the phone back, though it only resulted in a fight breaking out between them. Everyone watched as they rolled to and fro bickering and hitting each other. The girls held back their laughter.

After a few moments of fighting and rolling around, Renji flew out and landed on the floor with his phone in front of him. Looking at it for a moment, he saw that contact didn't work and held it up to show Ichigo- and everyone else.

"See? We didn't get through!" He put his hands on his hips as he gave Ichigo a smirk, although his eyes were glaring. "I was only trying to take out my phone to _show you_ but then you had to go and jump me!"

"What?" Ichigo shouted back, stepping forward as if he was going to argue again until a door opened.

"Hey!" a random guy called out from his door, glaring at everyone in the lounge area. "_Some_ people are trying to study! Keep it down!"

Caylin gave him a funny look. "What are you studying for on the first day back?"

There was a pause as everyone stared at him. He seemed to be holding his breath as he thought of how to reply. "J-Just keep it down!" he shouted finally, slamming his door shut as he went back inside.

"Huh," Ashley said. She looked at the guys before standing up and stretching. "Well, I gotta go to my last couple of classes. I'll see you guys around."

When she left, Kaylyn and Caylin felt a bit awkward, not really knowing how to deal with these new characters. Nnoitra eyed them and pointed in the direction she left when he spoke. "Is she always such an annoying piece of shit?"

He was a bit scary, to say the least. "Not… _always_…" Caylin said- humorously of course.

"I'll believe it when I see it," he stated flatly, his expression showing that he was bored beyond all belief.


	16. Is this a how do you say plot?

**(A/N):** I'm not back yet, but I was hit with a bit of inspiration tonight. I managed to get a very short break from homework today, but I doubt if I'll be this lucky again ;n;

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand…" Renji started.<p>

Kaylyn sat back slightly and pointed to a thin binder sitting beside him. "Use the paper I gave you," she instructed.

Learning music wasn't such an easy task, especially for the bright red-haired shinigami. Though, he was definitely trying. In her free time from work, Kaylyn had offered to help him learn how to read sheet music. After a week, they were still going over the basics.

"You sure you don't wanna give up Renji?" Ichigo asked with a smirk as he took a sip from the smoothie he got from the same place Kaylyn worked.

The shinigami scowled at him before staring back at the paper. "So, the shapes are on that-"

"Sharps," Kaylyn corrected.

"Right, _sharps_…"

Ichigo chuckled after taking another sip and pulled the paper out of Renji's hands to look at it. "You're still learning this stuff? Weren't you learning this on Monday?"

Renji's scowl deepened as he took the paper back and huffed up. "I'd like to see _you_ try to learn this sheet music stuff! It's not that easy!"

A small scowl made its way onto Ichigo's face now as he pulled the paper back and sat on the other side of Kaylyn, practically slamming the cup onto the table. "We'll see about that!" he retorted, holding the paper in front of Kaylyn.

The small girl cringed slightly as the two crowded her personal space, suddenly regretting her choice to help the redhead learn.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"It's very surreal being in this universe, don't you think?" Szayel asked Ulquiorra. They were in their room, the former at the desk while the other lay in his bed. When the pink haired espada received silence in return, he continued.

"I mean, potentially everyone in _this_ world could know who we are just by reading about recent events in _our_ world. Not to mention the fact that if these manga are related to our own lives…" he started, flopping around one of the manga Ashley had brought, before he stopped.

There was a silence in the room as they both thought about what Szayel had just said. The scientist looked over to Ulquiorra, who was now sitting up and looking at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Szayel asked with a brow raised.

Ulquiorra paused a moment before answering. "Whoever wrote those could be linked to how we arrived here," he voiced.

"My thoughts exactly. Well, almost…" Szayel stood, flipping through the pages of the book as he approached Ulquiorra's bed. "If this… 'Tite Kubo' person has been writing out our lives, it's possible for us to gain the ending that _we_ desire."

He closed the book with a plop in his hand, a devious grin on his face.


End file.
